cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
James Adams
James Adams is the main character in the Cherub Series and we follow his life from age 11-18 throughout most of the books. Character Information Name: James Adams Born: 1991, Tufnell Park, London, England, United Kingdom Family: *Father: James Duncan *Mother: Gwen Choke: Deceased (Heart Failure, London, 2003) *Sister: Lauren Adams (born Lauren Onions): resident at CHERUB Campus Joined Cherub: 2004 CHERUB: THE RECRUIT James is introduced in this book, as an eleven-year-old boy, having just beaten up a snobby girl in his class. He is sent to a childrens' home, after his mother, Gwen Choke dies, due to taking alchohol with her medication, and it didn't help that she was obese. He is in a room with Kyle Blueman in the childrens' home, whom he quickly befriends. James also starts hanging out with the "bad boys" of the home, and gets caught by the police twice. After the second time, he is sedated and brought to CHERUB Campus. He is recruited soon after, learning that Kyle and his main warden worked at CHERUB, Kyle as an agent, the warden as a carer. He goes through the rough one-hundred-day basic training, his partner being Kerry Chang. After this, he learns that Lauren (his little sister) is also at CHERUB, and goes on his first mission, along with his swimming instructor, a senior agent. CHERUB: CLASS A James, now 12, goes on his second mission- busting open a cocaine dealing company, along with 3 other agents (Kyle Blueman, Kerry Chang, Nicole Eddison). He gets his first girlfriend, and turns 13 during the mission. He also decides that he likes Kerry as more than just a friend in the end. Nicole is expelled from CHERUB, due to use of Class A drugs. Kyle recieves punishment, due to use of Class C drugs, and Lauren gets the same punishment as him for hitting the head training instructor (Mr. Large) over the head with a shovel. CHEURB: MAXIMUM SECURITY Maximum Security starts with James playing ten-pin bowling with four fellow Cherub agents. They get into a fight and as a result they are all meant to get sent on recruitment missions. James, however, avoids getting sent on recruitment mission because he gets offered a position on another mission. He accepts and soon finds out that in his mission he has to go into a prison to befriend a boy called Curtis Oxford and break him out of prison so he can take him to his mother, Jane Oxford, who is wanted by the CIA. James is joined on the mission by his sister Lauren and an older CHERUB agent called Dave Moss. James and Dave go into the prison and Lauren waits on the outside so she can drive them away. Dave's priority on the mission is to protect James and help him break out. However after a prison fight Dave is injured and had to withdraw from the mission. Eventually James befriends Curtis and together they break out. When outside they steal a car and meet up with Lauren and drive towards Los Angeles, where Curtis says Jane Oxford is. On the way to Los Angeles they force a woman to drive them there because of police roadbloaks to try and recapture James and Curtis. Jane then double crosses James and Lauren and sends men to murder James and Lauren. James wasn't in the room but one of the men tries to suffocate Lauren with a pillow. Lauren stabs him with a pen. James then folows Curtis and when he sees Jane Oxford she is arrested by the FBI. James, along with Lauren and Dave are awarded the Intelligence Star for bravery by the CIA. CHERUB: THE KILLING CHERUB: DIVINE MADNESS Category:Characters Category:CHERUB Agents